The Twilight Dragon
by Kenta Genshio
Summary: The Drak Master is gone and new dragons come to the city of Warfang. School is starting and spyro faces new challenges and a new dragon comes to town fallow my OC character on an epic adventure to find his long lost memories. Ch 3 up ch 4 soon yo be up
1. Chapter 1

The legend of Spyro: A New Start

Chapter one: Dark Memories and A New Day

**Hay every one this is my very first Spyro fanfic and yes I know this paragraph is short, but they will be getting longer in later chapters thanks for reading XD**

'_Panic and disorder struck my mind as I raced through the city. I could hear screams of civilians throughout the city. I ran for my life as I was instructed to do by my parents. I was told to get to an escape shuttle for the future of my world depended on me.'_

'_I didn't really understand then… well I'm getting a little ahead of myself so I'll just start off when I finally woke up from this crazy dream.'_

The young twilight dragon stirred from his nightmare and sat on his hunches. His eyes were dilated from the whole experience and his body was covered in sweat.

"That nightmare always gets to me one way or another." The young dragon jumped of his makeshift bed and looked out the window of an escape shuttle.

"Looks like I'm not going to be in range of a planet for a while." Just then a siren went off the room filled with a red tint. The dragon looked out the window again and saw a planet off to the corner of his right eye. His shuttle was already in orbit and there was no time to prepare for the rough landing to come. So he strapped himself in and braced for impact.

Meanwhile on the planet below 6 months after Malefor the dark master was defeated a purple dragon lay still on his bed as the sun's rays warmed his purple scales. Even after 6 months he couldn't believe he had actually defeated the dark master. He also couldn't believe that Ingitus was gone.

Just as the purple dragon was about to fall asleep there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Spyro responded his voice sounding irritated. He turned his head to listen for a reply.

"Hay its Cynder can I come in?" Spyro jolted up and headed for the door. He opened the door to find a black dragoness with a dark pinkish underbelly. She smiled at him and returned the friendly, but loving smile.

"So are you going to invite me in or stare at me all day?" Cynder giggled Spyro awoke from his senses and looked away in embarrassment.

"Yes of course come in." Spyro said after regaining his composure. "So what did you want?" Spyro asked Cynder who was looking around his room.

"Nothing much… but I came to tell you that the guardians want to see us as soon as possible. I'm not sure why they want to see us, but I hear that younger dragons are starting to arrive at the city."

"So what are you two love birds talking about hmm…? The two dragons searched for the source of the familiar voice.

"I mean come on can't a guy get a little sleep around here you know after saving the world and all." A yellow glow emanated from on top of a wooden shelf.

"Hay Spyro buddy what's with the evil she dragon doing in are room?" Surely in of Sparx was in the room most likely eavesdropping.

"Sparx haven't we been over this like a thousand times? She's not evil and besides she was under the control of the dark master she didn't mean to do any of it so could you lay off already?" Sparx pondered a bit and came up with an answer.

"Hmm… how about this I'll stop calling her evil she dragon as long as she doesn't pretend or try to eat me for ones do we have a deal." Sparx shot Cynder an evil glare and crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"Hmm… fine be me at least I don't have to worry about an annoying lantern for one day." Cynder walked out the door and called back to Spyro.

"Well you coming or what I don't want to keep the guardians waiting especially Cyril. You don't want to have to listen to another one of his lectures do you?" Spyro ran out the door with Sparx right behind him.

**Thanks for reading remember I will be making these chapters longer plz review but plz no flames if you don't like the story then don't read it after this one OK?...? good CYA LATER**


	2. Chapter 2

The Twilight Dragon

Chapter 2: New faces and An Unexpected Guest

**Sorry about the little typo in the first chapter yes the previous name for this story was going to be 'The Legend of Spyro: A New Day' well if you think that this tittle would have been better Private Message me AND BACK TO THE STORY XD.**

Spyro and Cynder walked through the many halls of the temple towards the pool of visions while Sparx flew above the two staying close behind. They didn't know exactly what the guardians wanted, but they had a hunch. They knew there were new young dragons arriving at the city, but they didn't know why.

The two dragons entered the pool of visions with Sparx flying around the pool and flying around the faces of the guardians irritating them behind belief. But when he flew around Cyril for the third time Cyril blew a pure jet of ice and froze the dragon fly in mid-air. Sparx fell to the ground the guardians stood in triumph.

"You wanted to see us?" Spyro asked curiously, waiting for an answer from the guardians.

"Yes we did Spyro as you probably know that new young dragons, some at your age, are arriving in the city. They will be starting school here or an academy if you will. We think it's time for you and Cynder to start learning about dragon history and mathematics and science. We will also be training you and the others for combat just in case of another war were to breakout. Take your time to take this all in young dragon."

Spyro and Cynder were shocked of this. They didn't want to deal with having to go to school they wanted more time to rest and regain their strength.

"You can't be serious even after all we've been through?" Spyro was furious he didn't want the whole school thing to get between his relationships with Cynder his one true love and probably soon to be mate.

Cynder could see his frustration she placed a paw on his shoulder and talked in a comforting voice.

"Spyro it's ok to be angry right know, but I think it's for the best right know. Hmm… besides will be together through the whole thing right?" She finished with a comforting smile. Spyro returned the smile and nodded his head in agreement.

"Well then know that we agree on this we will be giving the other students a tour of the school and will be explaining the rules. We will be meeting in the launch room for our presentation at 4:00. If you want you can lead the tour of the temple." Cyril said with a smile.

"No thanks I'd rather just decorate the launch room for the students." Spyro replied happily. The two dragons walked out with Sparx half frozen and crawling after them.

"Wait up come on Spyro I'm your buddy you can't just leave me here." Cynder smiled trying not to laugh.

"Well Sparx I don't know maybe this'll teach you not to annoy others." Spyro and Cynder laughed and walked off with Sparx sighing in defeat.

"Looks like my dragon brother is finally grown up hmm… good luck Spyro you're going to need it." Sparx whispered silently watching as the couple walked around the corner.

Meanwhile a few miles off to the south of the city a pillar of smoke rose from the forest floor. The young twilight dragon was hanging upside down from electrical wires. Bloodied and bruised the dragon stirred and looked at his surroundings, but his vision blurred and twisted.

"Huh… bad day to learn how to fly huh Kenta next time lets read the manual." Kenta spoke to himself. Kenta's head swam in a swarm of thoughts. When his eyes adjusted to his surroundings he saw the reason why his head hurt so much. So he took his claws and cut the electrical wires and fell face first on to the metal flooring.

He stood shakily and took a step forward. He tripped and tumble out of the shuttle. Landing face first in the dirt he sighed in relief. Kenta hadn't seen dirt in over 3 months. Kenta rested on the ground for a while letting the sun warm his pure white scales. Kenta turned on to his back and let his head fall back. The summer wind blew through the trees causing the grass to bend and weave. The green grass tickled his scales.

"Well I guess this is home now hmm… at least it might be a better one. Kenta sat up and looked at the new world ready to be explored. He thought for a moment of were to go and remembered something from when he looked out the window before touch down.

"A city there was a city nearby maybe if I could… Huh!" he groaned in pain. He looked and examined his form his wings were badly injured. All the pain started rushing to his head he could feel all the parts of his body being hit by sudden shots of pain.

"Three broken ribs, one broken leg bone, back bone broken in three, no wait four different places. My wings aren't doing so well either. Looks like this will be a little bit harder then I predicted." So instead of flying above the trees to the city he walked back to his ship and climbed inside. He checked the front of the ship for some kind of compose. He started throwing stuff around searching for anything that could help him.

He looked in one last place a drawer underneath the main computer. He found some old photos. He looked in wonder at who they were part of the picture was burnt off only two dragons were visible. He threw the picture out and found what looked to be a pocket watch. He opened it and saw an edging in the back side of the front of the watch.

"_Don't forget Coralians… what does that mean and what is a Coralian. Well at least someone left me a compass."_ Kenta was bewildered by the name, but the name sounded very dear to him. He pushed the memory away for later pondering. He took the pocket watch in hand and walked outside. He examined his angle of his ship and plotted a course.

"Ok looks like the city is to the north of me… looks like were going through the forbidden forest. Well good luck Kenta." He then ran full speed through the forest hoping to get through it as fast as possible.

Meanwhile a group of dragons waited outside the temple doors. Conversation swarmed the young dragons. The electric dragons babbled with long and descriptive sentences while the earth dragons tested their strength with arm-wrestling. The ice dragons talked about their legacies and how popular they were. The fire dragons showed off fire shows and tricks they could do with fire either that or they would be showing off their muscles to the dragonesses.

"Ahem… my I have you attention please." All the dragons looked towards the ice guardian as he began his speech.

"Know that I have your attention we will be explaining rules to you and what we expect of all of you, But first of let me introduce myself. Ahem… my name is Cyril I will be your physiologist I will be teaching you about dragon culture and history. I am also one of the four guardians."

The next to walk up was a dark green dragon.

"My name is Terrador I will be your instructor in self-defense I am also one of the four guardians." The earth dragon stood proud and stepped aside for the next guardian. A yellow dragon walked up to the podium.

"My name is Volteer and I must say it is an honor to meet all of you. I will be teaching you about mathematics and science. I will also be showing you how to coordinate yourself with landmarks and stars. I say this shall be a most exciting, thrilling, inspiring, motivating, electrifying…..uh…err… ah forgive me if I'm babbling. I hope for this to be a good and magnificent year." With that Cyril walked back up to the podium and begun explaining the rules.

"Alright then there are five rules that everyone must fallow violators will be disciplined is this understood?" All the dragons remained silent. Cyril was irritated by the silence.

"I said is that understood!" Every one nodded immediately.

"Good, Ahem… rule one respect, I am going to be keeping an eye on all of you respect everyone. We do not tolerate bullying and or disrespecting your teachers. Rule two there will be absolutely no fighting. If you have any problems come speak to one of us. Rule three you must be at your class on time there will be no excuses for being late unless of medical reasons. Rule four one of the most important they shall not be any mating until mating season so don't get any funny intentions. Rule five there will be no fighting over mates if you have any problems, again come and find one of us and we will settle it. Ok any questions before we continue."

Everyone was silent.

"Well then, all of you fallow me and we'll walk our way to the start of the tour."

Meanwhile back in the temple Spyro and Cynder set up the whole launch for the new students. Cynder was setting up curtains while Spyro carried the many tables. Cynder eyed Spyros muscles as he lifted the heavy granite tables. If she could have the chance she would fall in love with him all over again. Her body shook at the thought of being alone with Spyro.

"Cynder you need any help with finishing?" she shook her head realizing Spyro was looking at her.

"Umm… Sure… I mean… if you want to." She blushed she turned away to try to hide her embarrassment. She started to cry silently.

"_What am I thinking I could never win a heart such as Spyros? I could never win anyone's heart for that matter._

Spyro flew up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He turned her around, but she turned her head again too embarrassed to show her face.

"Cynder… I've been meaning to tell you something." He turned Cynder to face him. He lifted her head and smiled. She returned the smile.

"It's something I've been wanting to tell you ever since I saved you from the dark master and finally saw the real you." She looked at him and towards the ground. He nodded his head and they both landed on the stage.

"So… what did you want to tell me?" She asked.

"Well…. I've been meaning to tell you… I umm…" Cynder was irritated by the suspense.

"Just spit it out Spyro." Spyro calmed himself and spoke clear as day.

"I've been meaning to tell you that…" Spyro blushed and said.

"I love you." Cynder stepped back, but stepped forward and without another word they kissed. Spyro enjoyed the first kiss he had ever had and so did Cynder. When they parted they panted heavily, but smiled at one another. Spyro walked up to her and cuddled her neck.

"I promise I will protect you, I will keep you safe, upon my life or death, I will rise up and be your shining knight and you'll be my angel. You're my angel, you're they only sun shine in my life. Feels like heaven when you're in my arms and I won't let anyone take you away from me. I love you Cynder." Cynder began to sob. She had finally found someone who cared for her.

"I love you to Spyro. Come on we got to get the room ready for the students." They flew back up and finished the curtains just in time as the students entered the launch room. The new dragons took their seats after being tired out from the tour. The dragon guardians walked on to the stage with Spyro and Cynder waiting next to the podium.

"Ok does anyone have any questions about the tour?" no one raised their hand so Cyril continued.

"Well then if there are no questions then I'd…." A young fire dragoness with red scales and an orange underbelly raised her hand.

"Yes young dragon." The young dragoness looked quite gloomy by the question.

"I…I was just going to ask w….where is the guardian of fire?" Every one turned to the dragoness and back to the guardians. The guardians knew that this question might come up, but they didn't know how to react to it. Spyro walked up to the edge of the stage with Cynder by his side.

"He gave his life to help us through the belt of fire. He was a very good person. He fought with pride and in the end he died a hero. Well that's all in the past now." Spyro ended his speech and stood proud for it. With that everyone remained silent.

"Well I think everyone has had a long day. Good-bye for now school starts 8:00 in the morning so don't be late." All the dragons walked out and traveled to their appropriate rooms. Spyro and Cynder said their good-nights and went off to their rooms.

Meanwhile During the night Kenta walked out of the bushes and limping as he almost dropped to the ground from exhaustion. He walked up to the door of the city and dropped he almost past out when a four shadowy figures came in to view.

"Hmm… so he's returned." Said one of the shadowy figures they looked down at him with curiosity.

"Let's not just leave him out here come on we need to get him in to the city." Said another figure they picked him up and carried him in."

**HOLY COW WHEN I SAID LONGER CHAPTERS I DIDN'T THINK I MENT IT. Well I hope you've enjoyed this long #!$#%$!$ chapter lol XD CYA LATER LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL. XD **


	3. Chapter 3

The Twilight Dragon

A New Dragon and A New home

"_Kenta run Kenta go I'll find my way back just go NOW!" Kenta's vision blurred and contorted. He saw a shadowy figure fighting some king of daemon. He couldn't move to help the person. The figure was stabbed by two scythes and the image faded._

Kenta woke again sweaty, but his wounds were bandaged.

"Well looks like I reached the city." He sat up and looked around.

"Looks like it is still night or maybe I've been a sleep for a few days hmm… wouldn't surprise me." He tried standing and a major shock of pain coursed its way through his body. He fought through it and jumped of the bed. He jumped on to the windowsill and looked at the moon.

"You said you'd make it out alive…. Good luck Drake hope you got out safely." He sat down and looked at the moon. His eyes began to heavy and he went back to sleep.

The next day Spyro woke up in his bed to hear chatter out his door. He pulled his pillow over his head and tried to get back to sleep.

"Huh… why is everyone up so early….." Spyro shot up out of his bed.

"Crap it's school today! Damn I don't want to be late for the first day." He quickly got up and fixed his bed and ran out the door heading for his first class.

All the students entered the training room. As Spyro walked through the door he heard whispers and conversations. He spotted Cynder and walked over to her.

"What's with all the chatter?" Cynder turned around.

"You haven't heard? They say there's a new type of dragon in the hospital wing."

"A new dragon what do you mean?" Spyro asked in wonder.

"They say he's a pure white dragon. So sort of like the chronicler, but has no similarities to a chronicler." The earth guardian walked in to the room and spoke with a baritone voice.

"Settle down everyone I know there has been some secrets going around and yes we do have a very special dragon in are academy today." Everyone looked around trying to find this new dragon.

"Yes, he is in the temple but, not in this room at this time, Spyro!" he hollered. The purple dragon turned to face Terrador.

"Yes sir?" the young dragon asked.

"Spyro I want you to go to the west hospital wing and go get are new guest." Spyro nodded.

"Yes sir, right away." Spyro ran out of the door and headed for the hospital.

Meanwhile in the west hospital wing the twilight dragon was struggling to get free from a nurse.

"Hey! Get off of me I'm fine I don't need an anesthetic let go!" Kenta kicked the nurse off of him and headed for the door, but was stopped when the nurse crabbed his tail.

"If I don't give you the anesthetic then you'll be in pain the whole day. Stop struggling you're going to open your wounds again!" The nurse threw him on to the bed and jumped on top of him struggling for control.

"I swear this is beginning to feel like rape so…..GET OFF!" Kenta threw her into a wall knocking her unconscious. Kenta then got up and ran out the door. He slowed to a walk after he rounded the corner.

He stopped in his tracks when he felt the pain return. He leaned against the wall and let the pain run its course. He then walked back to the hospital to find the dragoness cleaning up.

"Hey, umm…sorry I think I should probably take the anesthetic…" She looked at him and smiled and tossed him a needle and a pack of anesthetic.

"You know how to do the rest don't you?" She asked. He nodded and smiled back.

"Wait outside the door Terrador will be sending someone to get you."

"Thank you." Kenta sat outside the door. He used the needle and the anesthetic to stop the pain for a while. He waited for a few more minutes when a purple dragon came walking around the corner.

"So… you … must be the new dragon… I presume." Spyro said between gasps.

"Yes that's me and you must be Spyro correct?" Kenta smiled happy to meet the purple dragon for the first time.

"So you're my escort I guess?"

"Yes, fallow me I'll tell you about the temple as we go." Kenta strapped the anesthetic packs around his abdomen and fallowed Spyro.

"I'm… but I don't think I heard your name."

"Oh right Sorry my name is Kenta. I've heard a lot about you Spyro." Spyro looked back in irritation.

"So the guardian's told you?" Kenta shook his head.

"No they didn't tell me anything." He gave a knowing smile and walked head of Spyro who had a confused look on his face.

"Wait, wait so what you're telling me is that you know everything about me, but the guardians didn't tell you anything what so ever?" Kenta smiled again.

"Yes that's correct. I have my ways of knowing things. Let's just leave it at that ok?" Spyro nodded and they kept walking. Spyro explained all the questions Kenta had to ask like the history of the temple and what the paintings and markings on the wall meant. Kenta also answered question.

"So Kenta what are the names of your parents?" Kenta stopped in his tracks and stood in deep thought. Spyro turned and noticed the young dragon's vacant expression.

"Are you ok Kenta?" Kenta shook from his thoughts.

"Huh..? What were you saying?" Spyro repeated his question.

"My parents I can't really remember much I don't recall my parents." He said looking stunned that he couldn't remember his past ever since he woke up in the capsule in space.

"J…just forget what I said." Spyro said.

"Matter of fact I don't remember most of my child hood, but thank you for skipping this subject I wish I could tell you more, but… I just don't remember." Kenta tried to smile, but couldn't keep it. He's head hurt trying to recall his past.

"Well I liked chatting with you Spyro, but shouldn't we be heading to our first class?" Spyro nodded.

"Yes… your right we should be getting back. C'mon lets go." The two hurried back to Terradors class room. They slowed to a stroll when they reached the door to the class. Spyro opened the door to find all the dragons in a circle around the training area watching as a young black dragon fight training dummies.

"Yes very good Rez. Keep it up and stay focused." Rez dodged those seemingly limitless punches the Ape looking dummies threw. He was getting pressured in to a corner. He rolled to the left, but was caught by an expected left hook. He was knocked back to his corner and was getting surrounded.

"Remember young dragon you may use magic and flight to your advantage." Rez heard the guardian's wisdom and stood on his hind legs and closed his eyes. A green glow emanated from his paws he opened his eyes and they were pure white with rage. He slammed the ground with his front paws and a tremendous wave in the earth making the earth jut out like thorns. The apes were immediately impaled by the earth barbs. The other dragons were astonished by the black dragons power they didn't expect him to use earth dragon abilities.

"Good show rez very good we might just make a warrior out of you yet my young dragon." He turned to see Spyro and the new dragon walk in.

"Ah…Spyro just in time it's your turn on the mat." The earth dragon boomed in a baritone tone. Kenta slowly walked in to the room nervous about the other students who starred in wonderment.

"Yes, Sir, but shouldn't we be introduced to the other students first?" The young dragon asked starring back at Kenta and back to the guardian.

"Yes of course well then let's begin with you." He pointed to a dragoness with black scales and a gray underbelly her wings were cut and torn signifying she had been in many battles. Her dark blue eyes told everyone if any one messed with her they'd regret it. Her horns resembled Cynder's. Her tail was angled like a scythe. Tattoo markings of a C were on her left shoulder and on her left side of her forehead.

"My name's Celty don't get confused with my name it's C-elty with a C sound not a K." She said in a **'don't care'** kind of tone. The next dragon sitting next to her was a fire dragon with a dark orange tint for an underbelly and horns his feet were designed up to the middle of his legs with a dark fire color. His tail was shaped in a fire ball.

"The name's Pyro it's a pleasure to meet you all." The next dragon was a pure white dragon with a black underbelly. She eyed Kenta with a toothy grin. She shimmered in the light from the sun. Her tail was like Spyros, but black. Her skeleton of her wings were white, but the wings were black. Her horns were like Cynder's but without the ones running down her spine. Her gold eyes still focused on Kenta. She turns her head and focused her attention on the class.

"My name's Snow it's an honor to be in this academy." The next dragon sitting next to Snow was a young male dragon his scales were black with red streaks going through his eyes and his head. His body was covered in red markings. His chest and underbelly were crimson red. His wings were crimson red and his horns were pure ivory. His tail was shaped in a moon blade.

"The name's Renz." His eyes were red with interest. He looked at Kenta wanting to challenge him to a duel. Kenta just stared back with a 'without a care' kind of look. Just as Renz was going to say something another dragon got in between the two and smiled.

He looked exactly like Renz, but without the markings on his back.

"And my name is Rez. I'm Renzs brother it's a pleasure to meet you for the first time Spyro." He said cheerfully. The next dragon was about to tell them their name when a bell sounded.

"Well sorry that we couldn't get to every ones name, but you all have the rest of the day ahead of you, but before we go what is are new comers name hmm…?" Everyone looked at Kenta.

"Oh… umm you mean me?" Kenta asked. The guardian nodded. "Oh my names Kenta it's an honor to meet you all as well." Kenta took a quick bow in respect and headed for the door. Everyone else fallowed suit and headed out the door.

"Kenta wait up!" Spyro called as Cynder and he ran to his side.

"So you're the new dragon… I mean student right sorry for saying dragon." Kenta raised an eyebrow.

"What's to be sorry about saying new dragon? I'm fine with it and besides it'll settle down after a while." He perked up as the feminine beauty known as Snow and some of her friends passed by. She looked back at him and looked away with a small blush on her face. She regains her composure and continued talking to her friends.

"Looks like you already got a crush on someone." Cynder giggled. Kenta looked back at the laughing dragoness and smiled.

"Ya, I think I do. You must be Cynder right?" She stopped giggling and nodded her head.

"Hey Kenta me and Cynder were thinking on going down to the cafeteria for some grub you want to join?" Kenta shook his head.

"No thanks Spyro, but thanks for the offer. I think I'm just going to find me a room and settle in for the day. Well Ta-Ta for now. He walked off to find a room while Spyro and Cynder headed down to the cafeteria.

"Is this room taken?" Kenta asked looking at the door as he walked up to Snow. She smiled.

"No." she said trying to care some of her luggage in to her room.

"Here let me help you." Kenta walked over and picked up the bags of crystals and gems. "What are all these for." He asked.

"I collect them for studies, that and I like the colors they emit when the sun reflects off them. It's sort of a hobby I guess." Kenta walked in and studied the room she had pictures on shelves of her family her bed sheets were black and white and so was her pillows she had trophies from past school tournaments.

"Place those on the windowsill." He did as he was told and the light from the sun caught the gems and crystals. The room filled with light's and glistened. "I really do love the colors they make don't you." Snow said as she looked at the many colors in the room. Kenta nodded and walked out of the room and picked up her other stuff and brought them in he set them down next to her bed he turned around to leave, but was caught by a pair of lips pressed against his own. He didn't imagine his first kiss to be with a girl he just met, but he returned the kiss anyhow.

Their lips parted. Kentas eyes were closed still lost in bliss. Snow only blushed and smiled as he opened his eyes slowly and came back to his senses.

"That was quite exhilarating don't you think." Kenta smiled.

"Hmm… I never expected to have a kiss from a dragoness so soon. Well let's do this again sometime hmm…?" Snow giggled at his remarks.

"Sure tomorrow sound good? Hehe see you then." She was about to close her door when he called back.

"One more thing." She opened her door again and was met with another but short kiss and he cuddled her. He stepped back away from the door and smiled

"See you then." She blushed and gave him a toothy smile. He watched as she closed her door and smiled to himself.

'_Hmm… yep definitely a better place to live.'_ He thought. His smile went to a frown in seconds.

"Know how long till they find me?" He said and walked in to his room. He looked around and saw all the usual furniture a bed, some shelves for books or knickknacks, and a dresser. He closed his door and locked it. He then pushed his front paws off the ground and walked on his two back legs like a human being. He stretched out his arm in front of him and started typing on what seemed to be a watch. When he stopped typing, a blew scanner scanned the room and rescanned it, but when it rescanned it the room walls turned a dark, dark blue almost appearing black. Blue lamps and lava lamps decorated the room his bed sheets turned black and at the hem of his bed a blue neon light streamed around the bed. A computer appeared on his dresser which turned into a desk and his floor was littered with blue lines steaming across the floor.

"Hmm home sweet home I suppose." He smiled.

**Well I hope all you people like this chapter sorry for taking so long to write still traveling around California so you know trying to get on any computer I can LOL. Well please review and no flames. If you want to flame private message me and I'll be happy to block you lolololol! TA-TA for now XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight Dragon

First Day of school and A Challenge

**BLARG! Well this is chap 4 I hope you all like it oh and HAPPY 4 OF JULY. Now leave me be I got work to do you know like writing this chapter for you YES people I'm writing this as your reading _ isn't that weird (STARKER MODE ACTIVATED) . . **

Kenta lay in his bed still wide awake. He turned his head and looked at his clock. The clock read '4:32 A.M.'. He sighed in discontent he was never a sleeping kind of person. He actually loved to stay up. He got off his bed and walked to front of his room. He used his watch and made a stand and parts and pieces of materials scattered over the desk. He started to build from what scraps and pieces he had.

'_Jeez Kenta you really need to learn how to sleep.' _He thought as he built even faster his paws began to move faster and faster putting parts together. In only 3 minutes he had fully completed one invention. _'Hmm… now what should I call it.' _He thought tapping his head in frustration as he came up with a name. He took the invention in hand and examined it. It was a metallic rode with two circular lights in the center and the edges were lit with a blue light as well.

He took the invention to where his paws were on either side of the lights in the center and snapped it in two. Suddenly data filled the air around the invention first a blue frame like lights streamed through the air. Then and cylinder engine was formed in the center and the two pieces he broke turned in to throttles and brakes were attached to them. The rest of the contraption completed itself and turned in to a motorcycle. The lines running through it slowly flickered on and it hummed to life.

'_I think I'll call it The Light Cycle.' _He smiled at the name and sat on the Light Cycle. No sound was made from it; it was perfectly quiet and covert. He jumped in the air doing a front flip while ripping off the handles and putting them back together. The Bick disappeared and he landed on his back legs standing like a human. He looked at his clock again only to find it was 4:38 A.M. He sighed in defeat and lay on his bed and starred out the window. He looked at the moon as he thought about his dreams and his memories.

"I promise I won't let this planet fall to them as well. Hmm…I guess I won't be able to keep that promise." He said as he recalled one of his memories. A shadowy figure stood above him and was pulling him to his feet.

"_Kenta…Kenta! Listen to me my son I need you to get of this planet. I need you to run and don't stop running do you understand. Promise me you will." _The shadowy figure said in his dream.

"_I will I promise." _ He was then thrown towards the door and he ran out the door when his vision went fuzzy. He woke up to an alarm clock. It was still night, but he had plans set up before everyone else woke up. He stopped his alarm and jumped of the bed grabbing his invention and heading out his door. He ran down the hall and jumped in the air activating the light cycle again. He drove it down the many flights of stairs without a sound. He passed through corridors at ridicules speeds. He stopped when he reached to giant doors.

"Ok now I've gotten this far." He pushed the doors open to find the cafeteria. There were food remains and cups still left on the floor. He walked over to a closet door it was locked.

"Hmm…no matter I can change that." He closed his eyes and reopened them his eyes were pure blue. Everything around him seemed to flout in mid air. He focused his attention on the lock. A blue aura seeped in to the key hole of the door. A few clicks were heard and the door opened.

"At least all the memories of my powers are still in my head or well… I hope they all are." He said as he opened the door with the blue aura. He walked inside to see cleaning equipment. He smiled the blue aura spread around the room. The mops and brumes and cleaning mixtures flew out the door and started cleaning the room. In only 10 minutes he cleaned the whole room top to bottom. He then put everything back and went to the kitchen. He got out ingredients and meet products. He worked throughout the remaining hours of the night making delicious foods that many of the students would love.

**Mean while back in the student's section of the temple **

The dragons stirred from a high pitch ringing. Some fell out of beds with a loud thud. The dragons groggily came out of there appointed rooms. They all starred at the annoying dragon fly with the bell of death.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauties time for your second day at school! Hurry up and get some breakfast to energize those minds… or at least whatever is in those big heads of yours." Practically everyone rolled their eyes at Sparxs comment.

'_Gosh does he ever know when to shut up?' _Cynder thought. Suddenly a wave of scents spread through the hall everyone sniffed the air with closed eyes. Everyone's stomachs growled in anticipation. All of them started for the Cafeteria. Chatter of the new dragon rose in small groups others wondered when some of the special activities would be held like the Sealing of Mates ceremony or the dances or other activities that might pop up along the way. Spyro walked along side Cynder while listening to the chatter near buy.

"Hey did you guys here about the tournament building being built. They say it's going to be for competitions and disputes between mates." Said one dragon. "Ya, I've heard about that they say sometimes to the death, but that's only when things get out of control and the guardians can't stop it in time." Said another dragon.

Spyro listened in on another conversation.

"I wonder how that new dragons like." Said a dragoness. "I think he's kind of cute." Snickered another dragoness. "Cute? I think he's hot I would love to get to know him better." Said another. It seemed as a lot of the attention was on the new dragon.

Some dragons cuddled together as they walked. Spyro blushed at the thought of being so close to Cynder. Cynder noticed this and coiled her tail with his and pulled him close leaning on his shoulder.

Kenta was finishing the final touches on the room while his blue aura set the food on the circular tables when suddenly he heard chatter coming down the corridor.

"Ah crap got to get out of here before they see who made all the food." His body sank in to the ground skillfully using his shadow powers to travel to the back of the large crowd of students.

"MMM… that scent smells heavenly."

"I wonder who made all the food."

"Ugh… My stomach is killing me I need food."

Kenta smiled to hear all the commotion. They might not give him prays for knowing he cooked the food, but he didn't mind besides he wanted to keep his talents secret.

The students walked in with wide eyes to see a feast built for a king. The students broke up into groups sitting down with friends. Everyone dug into their food eating stakes and fresh lambs and some delectable's that they never seen in their lives. Kenta watched from the doorway to the cafeteria smiling at his work. He was about to enter when a small tug on his tail surprised him. He looked back to find his new found lover playfully pulling him back.

Kenta laughed. "Good morning to you to." She grinned and walked to his side and licked his cheek lovingly.

"Good morning." She yawned. They walked in and sat down at a table with Spyro, Cynder and Rez.

"Good morning Spyro, Cynder, Rez." Kenta nodded to each in respect.

"Good morning." Their mouths muffled by the delicious food. "I swear this was made by a god or something." Rez exclaimed happily digging in to some noodles.

"Ya this is delicious. I want to know who made all this food not even the cook is in here right now. Does anyone know who made the food?" Spyro said as he ate premium steaks savoring each bit.

"Go ahead Snow eat up you don't have to wait on me." He gestured to the food.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She gave him a confused look.

"No I'm fine really. Go ahead I'm not that hungry anyhow…" just then his stomach groaned.

Snow frowned and looked at him in worry. "You haven't eaten in a while have you?" She asked.

"We offered him to eat with us in the cafeteria, but he refused." Cynder explained. His stomach growled at him.

"How long has it been since you've had a decent meal hmm…? Kenta shrugged and snickered.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me, but then again who would. Anyway the last time I ever ate a good meal was about 4 years ago actually…" Everyone sat in astonishment. Rez started laughing.

"You…You've got to be… joking… right?" He said between laughs. He stopped when Kenta gave Him a glare.

"Wait so you really haven't eaten for that long how the heck did you survive." Spyro asked. They looked worried for the young dragon that held his stomach from the immense pain coursing through it. He looked at them and smiled.

"I guess your right I should eat and if you don't mind I'd like to keep my past behind me ok?" Everyone nodded and began to eat. They ate for the remaining time of breakfast. By the final piece of food their bellies were full. Spyro rubbed the mound of his belly.

"Hmm… I can't eat another bit that was delicious…" He burped. Everyone jumped when the doors to the cafeteria swung open. The guardians walked in and headed for the front of the room along with a dark green dragon that was hidden between them. The students remained quiet as the guardians walked to the front of the room.

"Ahem… may I have your attention. You all Know that some activities are going to be held in due time. Sealing of Mates will be held two days before mating season begins. The other activities will be held in later days we will tell you when they will be held after preparations are made." Cyril explained. Terrador stepped forward and spoke in is natural baritone voice.

"I was not able to get to everyone's name yesterday. So right now I'd like to finish what I started with the next dragon if you will." The next dragoness spoke up.

"Hi my name's Frost." She said proud of her first impression. She was an ice dragon. Her scales were a baby blue with a white underbelly. Her wings were white as well. Her horns were made out of ice. The end of her tail was a sharp crystalline tail with other crystals floating around the larger crystal. Each breath she took was filled the air with a stream of mist from her nose as she exhaled. Kenta looked around at everyone they all had their attention on her. One in particular was staring at her intently. He was the Fire dragon known as Pyro. Kenta smiled he loved to see young love.

The next dragon to speak was electric dragoness. She was a little different than other dragons. Her scales were yellow, but her underbelly was a furry clean coat of white. Her horns were like rubber and they dangled in the back of her head looking like braids. Her tail was electrified making a static sound whenever she moved her tail. She stuttered on her words.

"My… my n…names Rena I…I'm pleased to be here." She said shyly everyone looked at her which made her blush. The next dragon to speak was a red dragon.(you all know and love so I won't give description.)

"Hey what's up people names Flame." The young fire dragon said coolly. The next dragon to speak was a pink dragoness (OMG don't say it don't say it its evil.)

"Hi names Ember nice to meet you all, especially you Spyro." She gave him a wink. Spyro rolled his eyes while Cynder blew off steam and gave Ember a glare.

The next to speak was a dark blue dragon with a black under belly. His legs were bandaged and so was his tail he looked more like an assassin then a dragon. His dark crimson eyes looked around at everyone. His tail was a sharp blade that could cut through anything in one swoop. "

"My names link I'm a pure blooded killer you need back up I'd be happy to help." He said with a devious smile. The last few dragons weren't all that special, but there powers were yet to be seen.

"Names Echo pleased to meet you." Said a gray and white dragon.

"Hey everyone my names Dj and don't wear it out." Said a dragon with shades. He smiled cheerfully relaxing in his chair.

"Hey, anyone want to race. I bet I'd win my names Jet pleasure to meet you." A green dragon exclaimed. His wings were quite different from the others his wings were covered in feathers. His underbelly was red and his body was green.

"Name's Pulse teleportation's my game, so don't even try to fight me I'll take you down in a blink of an eye." The purple dragon said. He looked like Spyro but' his under Belly was I lighter purple. His eyes glowed green.

"Hi everyone my name is wave. I'm a dancer and a singer." She said proudly. She was also purple, but her underbelly was white and her wings were feathered wings.

"Fright pleasure to meet you all." A black dragon said. His whole body was pure black. And his eyes were black as well. He sat at the table in one of the corners of the room by himself. He looked down and gloomy. Kenta frowned when he saw him. The one thing about Kenta he sort of found a curse was he could see the past lives and future lives of other creatures. He hated it because he felt the same pain they felt he felt swords cutting in to the poor dragon he was attacked every day, but always fought back. He saw how his parents died and his sister. He looked away and the vision faded.

"Names Viper." A black and green dragoness said in a seductive voice. She winked towards Echo and smiled. Echo blushed and hid from her view.

"My name's Volt." said a black and yellow dragon. "And my name is Electra." The two sat side by side. Volts wing was draped over her. Kenta smiled to see another couple. Snow licked the side of his face. And the two cuddle each other.

"Ok that seems to be everyone… oh I almost forgot about you. Go on tell us your name." The dark green dragon walked up to the front of the guardians. Kenta's eyes grew wide and he closed his eyes and looked away. He knew exactly who it was.

"Hi my names Drake and I'd like to say welcome to all the new comers to the academy." Drake saw Kenta out of the corner of his eye but didn't say anything. The Guardians dismissed them and sent them off too their classes. The students went down to the building that was being built earlier that day. When the students entered their jaws dropped the room was enormous it was not only built for tournaments it was designed for training and audience.

"Everyone we will be continuing were we left off from yesterday, but for a change we will be allowing fights against each other for training. Ok let's see who was… ah…. That's right Renz I believe it's your turn on the mat which will you choice you can either battle training dummies or pick an opponent." Renz smiled chuckling to himself.

"I challenge Kenta to a friendly tournament. That's if he's not afraid." He said eyeing the pure white dragon. Kentas expression was blank.

"I…I'll take your challenge what's your rules?" Things were starting to heat up. Everyone flew away from the inner circle of the arena and sat in the stands.

"First one to go unconscious loses deal?" He smiled with a fire in his eyes getting in fighting position. He unfurled his wings and dugs his claws as he circled the dragon. Kentas expression didn't change he stood without a care.

"Ready start!" Renz lunged towards him Kenta simply side stepped. And turned around to find him lunging again Kenta dodged again and again

"This isn't really fun when you run away all the time come on face me!" Renz screamed Kenta turned and looked at him he shrugged and knelt in fighting stance.

'_I can't reveal my true powers I'll have to dodge his elements and use hand to hand.' _Kenta thought Renz charged again, but instead of side stepping Kenta stood his ground and at the last moment lifted his wing with a flash of light Renz was thrown back. Renz back flipped and landed.

'_What the heck was that my body feels like all my energy was drained in that attack he shouldn't have lived from that?' _ Renz thought. The smoke cloud from the explosion started to diminish and the outline of a dragon could be seen with one swoop of the wing the cloud disappeared.

"You said you wanted a challenge right? Well you got one." Kenta smiled.

"You Bastard!" He lunged at him again. "Why won't you just DIE!" Everything seem to slow. Kenta disappeared from view and reappeared behind him he whispered in his ear.

"Looks like I win." Time sped up and both of them stood on either side of the room. Renz fell forward and collapsed on to the cooled hard ground. No one knew what happen at that point.

"W…what the hell did you do to me?" Renz asked as he tried to get up.

"It's useless to try to stand I cut your main nerves in your body you won't be able to move for a while, but I not that heartless." He walked up to him and placed a pill in his mouth.

"Eat it it'll help with the healing. Oh… and one more thing. Lesson one don't get in my way if you know what's good for you. Remember I'm not like any of you I'm very different, but I can't really remember my real species. That go's for anyone who tries to fight me. He hovered over Renz and picked him up carrying him over to the stands and waited for the next match.

"Hmm… I've never been beaten before. Well at least I know now I'm not the strongest, but I'll try my best to become stronger. How bout we start over alright? Names Renzler just call me Renz." Kenta smiled.

"Names Kenta Genshio." He stretched out a paw Renz lifted up his seemingly numb paw and they shook paws. They watched the rest of the battles as Renz gained back his feeling and movement to his body.

One battle caught his eye.

"Hey Kenta you think you can hook me up with that girl down there?" Kenta lifted an eye.

"So Renz actually has a soft side huh…?" Renz blushed and growled at him. "I'm just playing. Hmm… well I might be able to hook you up with Celty, but don't forget this isn't exactly a One-hundred-percent deal." Renz nodded. "I'll see what I can do ok?" Renz smiled.

"Thanks." Kenta lifted his eye again.

"Ok buddy don't go all mushy on me ok?" Renz snorted. After the last fight between Spyro and Cynder the class ended and everyone headed for bed.

"Hey Renz, I put a word in for you. Oh look." He said pointing down the hall. Celty was walking towards her room. "If there's ever a good chance now is one of them." Renz nodded and sprinted over to her. Kenta watched as the two talked for a while. He smiled and entered his room. He eyed his clock.

"Here we go with the long night again well at least I can make some more advections." He walked over to his desk and work the night away literally. Making a bunch of doodads he lay on his bed and stared out his window to the moon again and fell in to another one of his dreams.

**AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I think I'm going to die from starvation no seriously people I have practically not eaten the whole day writing this story XD well hope you all like it Please review and if there is anyone out there who would like to join my community for new members to fanfiction your welcome to join well Ta-Ta for now **


	5. Chapter 5

The Twilight Dragon

History Class and A New teacher

**Sorry for the long chapters of info on the new dragons I just had to get the descriptions out of the way. Please review and enjoy the next few chapters things get more exciting. (Warning Spoiler) The next chapter will be about…*Static*… you get all that ok good NEXT!**

Kenta woke with the other dragons instead of waking up to make more breakfast. He had a major headache; he could barely sleep last night for all the nightmares and memories. He sat up and started walking, practically sleep walking. He got to the edge of the bed and fell with a yelp. He stood up tangled in the sheets of his bed. He heard a knock at the door and groaned.

"Hey, Kenta are you alright in there man?" Renz called. Kenta tried to fight his way out of his sheets.

"Ya! Just a sec." He replied back. He finally broke free from the sheets and walked over to the door. When he opened the door he saw Snow, Rez, Renz, Celty, Spyro and Cynder at his door. "You guys heard that didn't you." Everyone nodded trying to stifle their laughs.

"What exactly happened hmm…?" Snow smiled. He smiled thinking of a way to entertain his fellow classmates.

"Well you see I was attacked by the dreaded bed sheets of doom." He laughed nervously. "Hehe, ya they won." He smiled everyone laughed; he opened his door all the way so he could walk out when Renz caught a sneak peek in to the dragon's room.

"Wow, nice digs man. Where did you get all that stuff?" Kenta looked back to his room and replied.

"It's nothing; I just like to invent stuff that's all. I also like to draw and paint which is why my room is like this." He said keeping his secrets to himself. Everyone looked at his room with astonishment. Good thing he always puts his other secrets away from site like his computer and gadgets.

"Well like you said…" He closed his door. "We should be heading for are class come on." He gestured towards where everyone else was headed. They all nodded and headed down the hall.

"_So I guess it went well with Celty hmm…?" _Renz looked over to Kenta who was walking with Snow and their tails intertwined._ "Don't worry no one else can hear me just you. If you want to talk to me then talk in your head and I'll hear you." _ Renz was confused. _"Umm like this? Can you hear me right now?" _ He thought.

"_Yes I can hear you loud and clear. So how did it go with Celty hmm…?" "It went swell thanks to you." _Renz smiled and turned back to where they were headed.

'_Hmm… they're nearby, they are searching for me. I need to keep my powers hidden for a while longer. I just hope I can my powers aura has been difficult to hide its essence has been leaving a trail straight to me.'_ Kenta thought to himself. The group of dragons entered there next class to be greeted by Cyril.

"Good morning young dragons beautiful day I might say." The ice dragon happily called.

"Good morning Cyril!" Everyone hollered as they took their seats. The ice guardian was quite happy that day, more than usual.

"Today we will be learning about the history of the life styles are ancestors lived in." Practically everyone groaned in irritation. "Very well then you will also have to do a 2 page report on the history as well! I do not tolerate whining in my class. Whine again and I'll add a 3 page!" Everyone stopped complaining and listened vaguely. Some students listened in interest. Kenta wasn't listening being whatever creature he was he could look at a book and tell you word from word of what it said without even opening the book. He sat there pretending to listen anyhow when suddenly a shock of pain came rushing through his body.

He looked at his paws to see his scales starting to turn black. He fell backwards on to the floor and started to walk to the door his vision fading and he was struggling to stand. He wondered why no one else noticed. The dark aura seeped from his body and made a pool of dark energy. It started to build up and form the dark figure that attacked his people all those years ago.

"So this is where the great legend resides hmm…? You're the last known Coralian to ever exist. We will find you Kenta my brother and this time you will not escape." The figures eyes glowed dark red and he laughed at his brother. The image faded and Kenta was sitting on his seat his heart pounding like a drum. He calmed himself down as best he could, and listened back in to the class.

'_Don't worry brother I'm not running away this time. I'm going to give you a battle of your life.' _Kenta thought as the class ended. He walked out the door and sat against the wall waiting on Snow to exit the room. He looked down to his feet realizing how risky this was all going to be. He gritted his teeth at the thought of losing Snow.

"Kenta, are you ok? Is there something wrong?" Kenta looked up to find his lovers face filled with worry.

"I…I'm fine Snow I just… there's so many things I…" He couldn't find the words to speak. He closed his eyes and turned his head away gritting his teeth. Snow lifted his head to face her own and gave him a smile.

"I know, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. As long as we stay together everything will be fine." She gave him a kiss and nuzzled his neck. Kentas tense body melted and he became relaxed.

"I promise I'll protect you no matter what happens." He said. Snow smiled and teased his neck with kisses.

"I know you will and I'll do the same for you." Snow stepped back and smiled. Kenta smiled back.

"I can't tell you everything about me right now, but I promise I'll explain everything soon. I have to go for a while I'll see you later ok?" Snow nodded and Kenta ran off.

Kenta went to the balcony on the far side of the temple and looked out to the world. His heart beating strong he could feel the suns radiance spreading across his scales. He typed on a hologram projection from his watch. When he stopped a stereo system formed on to his back like a coat of armor. He used his tail and clicked play. A tune began to play and he sung to the song.

**(Linkin Park: Iridescent)**

Kenta's vision showed his city burning in fire. "When you were standing in the wake of devastation."

Kenta was then standing on the edge of a roof top looking over the town. He could hear screams of his people.  
>"When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown."<p>

The skies were filled with ships and drop pods fell to the ground and with them the creatures emerged from the pods. He heard sounds of people screaming save me and some fought back against the creatures.  
>"And with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying "save me now"<br>you were there and possibly alone." 

He saw himself running through the city.  
>"Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?"<p>

He saw flashbacks of his life and how he built amazing inventions, but always failed in the end.  
>"You build up hope, but failure's all you've known."<p>

He saw himself sitting on his bed crying because he couldn't do anything right.  
>"Remember all the sadness and frustration."<p>

Those memories distorted into colors of lights and particles floating around him.  
>"And let it go, let it go."<p>

He saw a flash of light that killed all his friends.  
>"And in the burst of light that blinded every angel."<p>

The light engulfed him and the planet was blown up as several pieces flew everywhere.  
>"As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars."<p>

He saw himself in the escape pod floating in empty space.  
>"You felt the gravity of temper grace falling into empty space<br>no one there to catch you in their arms."

He saw the scene's repeat over again. He cried, but kept singing.  
>"Do you feel cold and lost in desperation."<br>"You build up hope, but failure's all you've known."  
>"Remember all the sadness and frustration."<br>"And let it go, let it go."

"Do you feel cold and lost in desperation."  
>"You build up hope, but failure's all you've known."<br>"Remember all the sadness and frustration"  
>"And let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go"<p>

"Do you feel cold and lost in desperation."  
>"You build up hope, but failure's all you've known."<br>"Remember all the sadness and frustration."  
>"And let it go, let it go."<p>

His visions faded and he looked at his feet and cried. He didn't make a sound the only sound to be heard was the pitter pater of his tears hitting the ground. He looked up to the sky and grinned he was at peace with himself and he calmed down and figured out what he was going to do.

The young dragon waited till all the classes were finished and all the guardians were in the teachers' lounge so to speak.

"Umm…may I have a word with you?" Kenta asked as he walked in to the lounge.

"Why, of course young dragon what is it you want?" Cyril asked.

"I…would you…would you allow me…to train the other dragons in combat?" The guardians looked to each other and back to Kenta.

"Well… the only way to do that would be if you were qualified to train, are you sure you have what it takes to command a class?" The young dragon looked to his feet and looked up with a fire in his eyes.

"I'm positive you guys have met me a long time ago and I know you know that I have what it takes to turn the change of events that are to come, so please allow me this." The guardians said nothing and nodded to him. They knew since he had come back to the planet that something big was coming they didn't know what it was, but they knew it was coming one way or another.

"Thank you all of you. I won't let you down." He started for the door when Terrador called to him.

"Young dragon…" he stated. "…what will happen in the next few days? Will we all make it?" Kenta turned around and nodded.

"Things will go on as usual I will watch over the city as to the best of my abilities. I teach everyone how to fight them off." The guardians had a questioning look on their faces.

"What exactly are we up against?" Volteer asked.

"They are called dark Coralians or so we called them. If my memories are correct I am a Coralian. I'm the last known Coralian and I will stop all dark Coralians even to my dying breath." Kenta spoke proudly.

"Well we thank you for your efforts young dragon." Kenta nodded and headed out the door.

A few minutes after the arrangement of the new teacher the other students waited in the cafeteria since the unexpected call of a meeting.

Chatter rose in volume whispers of a new teacher could be heard.

"Silence everyone, settle down now" Cyril called to the class the chatter dissipated and the room fell silent. "Ahem… now that I have your attention yes we do have a new teacher, well actually two new teachers." Cyril stepped aside as a dragon with Black scales and gray and red streaks going down the dragon's body.

"Hello everyone my name is Blade I will be teaching how to control and use you magic to your advantage." His red eyes didn't look scary, he actually look very friendly. He stepped back and Cyril took the podium back.

"Your other teacher isn't here at the moment, but I will tell you his name and do not be surprised when you hear this name. He is very different from us he knows more than even we know. He will be teaching all subjects with in combat and magic and teach you how to use other powers you would not believe you could have. Your new teacher will be Kenta Genshio."

Everyone was stunned by the name, but they said nothing they only nodded and the room cleared out they all went back to their appointed rooms. Snow walked by Kentas room and stopped. She walked up to the door and intended to knock when the door creaked open.

"Is it all right if I…." Kenta gestured inside and Snow nodded and walked in.

"I'm guessing you heard…uh?" Snow nodded.

"Kenta I need to tell you something. I should have told you the first time we met." Snow dropped her head and sighed. She didn't know what to say to him. Kenta saw this and picked up her head.

"I already know you're a Coralian aren't you?" Snows eyes went wide with surprise. Kenta leaned forward and kissed her. They knew the rules, but knowing that in the next few days they might not get another chance such as this.

**I'm sorry my dear rated M fans lol you won't get the full thing lol you all can imagine what happened that night so just keep it to yourself lol. What mysteries wait ahead for Kenta and Snow and when will his brother attack hmm…? All will be explained in CH 6 lololol. You, yes you stop day dreaming of what happened this night PERVERT **


	6. Chapter 6

The Twilight Dragon

Combat and magic training

**Hi guys I hope you've like my story so far and high school is coming up so I will try to write whenever I can well good luck to all you writers out there and thank you for the 600 hits on my story. **

Kenta saw an army of dark Coralians below him. Kenta looked off the side of the walls of Warfang. He looked to his right to see some of his friends ready to attack. He looked to his left to find his mate Snow and the other class mates lined up ready for battle. He looked back to the army and without meaning to he called the word.

"_CHARGE!"_He and his friends jumped off the wall and into battle. When he was about to tackle one enemy the image dissolved and he awoke.

Kenta looked around his room as his mind began to clear up. He noticed he was layingon his back and there was something weighing him down. He looked down to find his mate still sleeping soundly. He smiled and nudged her head.

"Snow…" he called. "Snow wake up…" The white dragoness groaned in annoyance.

"Uugghh… five more minutes." She cuddled closer to Kenta. She wrapped her paws around his body. Kenta sighed.

"Come on Snow I got to get going so I can set up the training area for the class." She groaned and looked at Kenta with sleepy eyes. She sighed and sat on his lower body with her paws on his chest.

"I know, I know just remember we are not officially mates until the ceremony." Snow frowned at the thought. They both knew about the day and of how there hormones reacted to other dragons. Unlike dragons Coralians hormones are extremely higher than normal they can keep from mating with other dragons, but if seduced to much they would not be able to help themselves and neither will the other dragons.

"Snow you know as much as I do, but if anyone tries to steal you away I promise I'll be there to protect you I promise." He gave her a kiss and tried to move off the bed when he was pushed back down on the bed. Snow giggled playfully her tail swinging from left to right. Kenta sighed and gave a devious smile. He tried to roll again and only got himself pined with him laying flat on his stomach and Snows paws placed on his back.

"Hehe… give up yet." She laughed. Kenta tried moving again. Snow gave a toothy smile and giggled at his attempts. She leaned her head down and bit down on one of his horns.

"Hey, come on let go that's going to leave marks let go." He whined. Snow's giggles were muffled.

"Say you give up and I'll let you go." She said. He laid down and sighed.

"You ready to give up…. Kenta ….Kenta are you ok?" She let go of his horn to see if he was ok only to be rolled over and on to the floor. Kenta looked at her and smiled.

"I guess I won." He grinned. She laughed. He got off of her and she stood up. "I'll see you later ok I got to get to the training room to prepare." He walked out the door and down the hall leaving Snow to prepare for class.

**Mean while**

Everyone was happily walking around the temple or eating in the cafeteria. Many people found mates after the events and just in time because the ceremony was in two days. Renz and Celty were sitting down at a table happily eating and chatting now and then.

Pyro and Frost were playing a card game with Drake and Rena. Pyro looked around and placed all his cards down.

"Read-em and weep." Everyone threw up there cards in defeat as they had lost another game. Pyro snickered to himself and took their food as his winnings.

Rez, Link, Dj, Jet, and Fright were eating and chatting about you could tell they were good buds just by looking at them. They were the rambunctious types only yesterday they almost started a food fight.

Pulse and Wave were cuddling and humming songs to each other.

Volt and Electra were in the music room. Volt was showing her a new type of way to make music with electricity and Tesla coils.

Echo and Viper were in the old training room in the school. They were training to test their skills and weaknesses.

Flame and Ember were walking around the school talking as they went.

Kenta smiled as his visions of all the dragons dissipated. He was in the new training room outside the school. He was making new weapons for dragons and other creatures that he was sure would fight the war to come. After creating all the inventions he put them on weapon racks and moved them to the walls of the circular room with his telekinesis.

"Well so I will be teaching this class with you then?" Blade watched as the blue aura seeped back into Kentas body. Kenta turned to meet the teacher.

"Yes that's correct I've made devices for your magic training and for my combat training." Blade smiled and walked over to one of the racks.

"Thank you for the help I really appreciate it." He picked up one of the devices and looked at it interested at its complex state. "So explain how we will be teaching the students and how these things work." Blade asked. Kenta walked up to him and took the machine.

"You see these devices enhance abilities for magic they make elemental powers stronger for the student it will help them to control their powers at a higher limit." Blade nodded in understanding.

"So these will help the students control and strengthen their magic." Blade assumed. Kenta opened the device and closed it around his ankle. The device hummed to life and tightened to a perfect fit. The device was a smooth circular ring it had markings running through its surface. The markings glowed in to a fiery red. Kenta stepped back to the middle of the arena. He got in to a fighting stance and slowly opened his maw as the device took effect. His mouth glowed and he unleashed a blaze Blue fire.

Blade lifted his wing shielding himself from the massive heat. Kenta closed his maw and breathed heavily. He unlatched the device and put it back on the rack.

"So your element is fire then?" Blade asked.

"Hmm… sometimes." Kenta smiled and walked over to the other side of the room prepared for the other students. Blade stood for a few seconds wondering what Kenta meant he also saw a quick vision of Kentas his eyes changed from his normal gold color to a dark red and then to a purple color. He shook the image from his head as the doors opened and the chatter from the young dragons roared into the room.

"Welcome young dragons." Blade said. The dragons greeted him as they walked by.

"Kenta why don't you talk it from here and explain what we will be doing today hmm?" Kenta nodded and walked up to the group.

"Today you will be split up into groups, for now the girls will be learning how to control magic and the boys will follow me for combat training. Is this understood?" Everyone nodded Kentas voice was serious and no one wanted to mess with him. The girls and boys separated to their assigned teacher. Kenta then walked to the racks and got armor plating, he then matched the elements to the appointed male dragons.

After the male dragons got their armor on, Kenta moved onto the females helping them latch the ankle braces. He nodded to Blade and started for the door the males fallowed as instructed.

The male dragons walked out of the walls of Warfang and into the forest.

"Hey Kenta, where are we headed!" Volt yelled from the back of the group.

"Patients, all will be explained in du-time." The dragons walked for a few minutes and came into a clearing. It was an open area cleared of trees and rocks. There were more racks on the tree line and weapons such as swords and other weapons that were foreign to the dragons.

"This is where you will be training for the next couple of days. The armor that you are wearing is very special it will allow you to use telekinesis, observe." Kenta closed his eyes again and reopened them. His eyes turned blue and a blue aura gathered around one of the racks it picked up a device and pulled it over to his back and flouted. The device hummed to life. Kenta turned to face a tree he got in to a fighting stance. The device glowed and a loud sonic boom cracked through the air as it shot a condensed beam of electricity. It went straight through the tree and through many others behind it.

Everyone was wide eyed at the site of the gaping hole in the trees.

"In conclusion, after you guys use these powers a few times and learn to control it you will be able to use this without having to wear the armor." Everyone looked puzzled. Spyro was the first to speak up.

"Umm Kenta… w…why exactly are we doing this, I mean is there something happening that we don't know about?" Kenta looked down and turned to the group.

"Yes, Spyro there is. I should have told you all this the first day I came here." A war is going to be held here in the next few days I'm not sure when, but I know what we are up against. I'm here to teach you of what I know and how to kill these creatures. Spyro come here for a sec." Kenta walked off from the group and Spyro fallowed.

"Listen Spyro, I need you to do something for me ok?" Spyro nodded.

The other dragons tried to listen in to the conversation, but didn't hear a word.

"Ok now back to training." Kenta pared up the dragons with a partner and made sure there were no live rounds in the weapons. The rest of the day went as usual except when he trained the dragonesses. He stood far away for knowing anything he could lose control of his hormones. He gave the dragonesses their armor and the dragons their ankle braces. He came close to being succumbed by the dragonesses, but quickly instructed them and left for a little bit to calm himself. He then returned to instruct the rest of the lesson.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and talk about the ceremony. Kenta on the other hand slept in his room trying to forget about the whole war thing. The time flew by as he slept he woke up as everyone started to enter their rooms. He sat up in his bed for a few minutes waiting on all the dragons to fall asleep. He got up and walked out his room and down the hall way, but Kenta didn't know of a special someone was awake. Snow fallowed him slowly. Kenta walked through the halls to an auditorium. He walked up on stage and looked to the stands where the audience would be. The lights dimmed and a piano started to play. He started humming to the song.

The stage turned a tint of blue and Kenta started to sing.

Taio Cruz- Telling the World

Kenta visions came to life and Snow watched as she saw the pictures flying around Kenta. "Every part in my heart I'm giving out." 

Snow sat down and watched as he sang his heart out. "Every song on my lips I'm singing out."  
>She saw as images of war and hate appeared and disappeared in beads of light "Any fear in my soul I'm letting go."<br>"And anyone who asks I'll let them know."

She saw as images of her appeared with Kenta by her side "She's the one, she's the one."  
>"I say it loud."<br>"She's the one, she's the one."  
>"I say it proud."<p>

"Ring a bell, Ring a bell  
>for the whole crowd."<br>"Ring a bell, Ring a bell"

"I'm telling the world  
>that I've found a girl!"<br>"The one I can live for!"  
>"The one who deserves!"<p>

She watched as the images repeated.  
>"Every part in my heart I'm giving out."<br>"Every song on my lips I'm singing out."  
>"Any fear in my soul I'm letting go."<br>"And anyone who asks I'll let them know."

"She's the one, she's the one."  
>"I say it loud."<br>"She's the one, she's the one."  
>"I say it proud."<p>

"Ring a bell, Ring a bell  
>for the whole crowd."<br>"Ring a bell, Ring a bell."

"I'm telling the world  
>That I've found a girl!"<br>"The one I can live for!"  
>"The one who deserves!"<p>

"To give all my heart  
>A reason to fly!"<br>"The one I can live for  
>A reason for life!"<p>

The images faded and the lights started to dim slowly

"Oe oh oe oh!"  
>"Yeah yeah!"<br>"Oe oh oe oh!"  
>"Yeah yeah!"<br>"Oe oh oe oh!"  
>"Yeah yeah!"<p>

He looked down and cried silently. Snows face went from amazed to worry. She walked down to the stage and walked slowly up the steps.

"Kenta?" She whispered. Kenta gasped and looked to the voice to find his mate. "Kenta are you alright?" Kenta nodded. "Kenta I…" She started. Kenta walked up to her and kissed her passionately. They smiled to each other and walked back to their rooms. Snow slept with Kenta that night. Kenta stayed up and watched his mate as she slept and soon drifted off to sleep.

**OMG I am so sorry my dear fans I just got caught up with things at home I will try to update sooner and I know about the song and I got the song from Rio yes Rio lol the movie was awesome and it made me add it in so ya so what will happen tomorrow hmm find out lololol Ta-Ta for know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**INFO**

**I am sorry everyone I'm going to be review over my story and fixing it up I will not be updating for a while. A review from another author caught my eye and I decided that I would look over what he said and found out that what he said was true. Any way I am sorry to everyone who was hoping to read my next chapter I promise when I fix my story It will be ten times better then it use to be. **

**If anyone reads this Plz send me reviews of the story so far and if you want I can add your character in if you want me to just send me information on your character and I'll find a place to put them in. I am restarting my story and I am makeing it a lot longer then the first one I hope you will all love the plot and the characters and cliff hangers. I will continue writing don't you worry well cya around my friends and fans.**

_**OK listen up everyone if anyone is still reading this story i have a few words for you READ THE NEW ONE my new version of th stor is up so check it is called The Twilight Dragon:v2**_


End file.
